


Il était une fois trois enfants blonds...

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alchemy, Automail, Brothers, Childhood Friends, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, science!!
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>À venir : recueil de drabbles & mini-fics sur le trio Ed-Al-Winry ; surtout du gen, un peu d'het.<br/>1ère vignette : La science c'est pas barbant ! 2ème : Al, La nuit. 3e: Winry, Ed, Al, Métal. 4e: Ed/Winry, Cadeau pour toi ! 5e: Ed, À la botte de l'Armée. 6e: Ed, Roy ; Tout son potentiel. 7e: Ed et Al, Réparer ses dégâts. 8e: Pinako et Ed, Des instruments d'acier. 9e: Ed et Al, L'entraînement selon Izumi. 10e: Winry et Ed, Un automail en hiver. 11e: Al versus manga!Pride, Dans le noir. 12e: Ed et Al, Cheveux longs. 13e: Ed, Winry et Al, Rêves d'enfant. 14e: Winry et Ed, La vis manquante. 15e: petits Ed et Al, Une grande aventure ! 16e: petits Ed, Al et Winry, Histoire naturelle. 17e: Al, Dans les creux. 18e: Ed et Pinako, Pas d'impossible. 19e: petits Ed, Al et Winry, Comme une famille. 20e: Ed, Al et un alchimiste renégat, Destruction. 21 et 22es: Ed, Al et la Vérité, Des failles dans la théorie. 23e: Al, Gerso et Zampano ; Persévérance. 24e: Ed et Winry, Cassé ! 25e: Ed, Cafédomancie ? <br/>26ème : Ed, Al, Winry, Légèreté passée. <br/>27ème : Ed, Al, Winry, Le temps de l'innocence. <br/>28ème : Winry, Ed, Al, Les fameuses tartes aux pommes. <br/>29ème : Winry & Ed, Les mêmes arguments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ed-Win-Al - Rasoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'alchimie versus d'autres sciences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Rasoir toi-même !_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Winry Rockbell ; micro-indices d’Ed/Winry  
>  **Genre :** general/un tout petit peu d’humour geek  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité :** pre-series, du temps de leur enfance - zéro spoil  
>  **Thèmes :** "rasoir" et contrainte accessoire "het" pour 31_jours (16 juin '09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

« L’alchimie va bien plus loin que la simple chimie. Elle intègre la physique, certains tentent de l’étendre à la biologie. Son champ d’application est infini !  
\- C’que t’es rasoir, mon pauvre. Chaque fois que vous venez me voir, tu ne parles que d’achimie ! Trouve quelque chose de plus intéressant.  
\- De quoi, plus intéressant ? C’est la science ultime, la compréhension et l’utilisation de tout l’univers !  
\- Et j’en ai rien à faire.  
\- Tu crois que les automails c’est mieux, peut-être ?  
\- Oui ! Mais même si c’est passionnant moi au moins j’ai la délicatesse de mettre le travail de Mamie de côté quand je parle avec vous. Tu dirais quoi, si je me mettais à te réciter la composition des différents alliages et leurs caractéristiques physiques et, oh, je ne sais pas, les points d’amputations privilégiés et l’état idéal d’un moignon pour le support d’une greffe mécanique ?  
\- Euh...  
\- Grand-frère _aimerait_ la physico-chimie des alliages ! »


	2. Al seul ; La nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La nuit, son frère n'est plus là...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La nuit  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Alphonse et Edward Elric  
>  **Genre :** gen/triste  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** écrit un jour pour le thème "fraternité" sur 31_jours puis je me suis dit que ça ne correspondait pas assez et ne l'y ai finalement pas posté  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 275

La nuit est un moment horrible, pour Al. La nuit, son grand frère finit bien par s’endormir. Ed a beau jouer les durs et toujours repousser ses limites, il a toujours un corps humain avec des besoins physiques et il arrive bien un moment où il doit rendre les armes. Quand Edward dort, Alphonse se retrouve seul.

Il pourrait mettre ce temps à disposition pour continuer à étudier, mais il a peur que la lumière dérange son frère, perturbe son sommeil. Souvent, très souvent, il a dû veiller sur ses rêves, le secouer quand il s’agitait pour le tirer de ses cauchemars. Ed n’aime pas qu’il ait à s’occuper ainsi de lui, mais c’est toujours préférable à ce qu’il pourrait voir sans cela.   
Et puis, Al n’aime pas vraiment travailler seul. Étudier l’alchimie, quand ils étaient enfants, ça l’amusait uniquement parce que c’était du temps passé avec son grand frère. Maintenant encore, malgré l’enjeu, même si c’est pour récupérer les membres perdus d’Ed –et son propre corps, aussi- il a du mal à progresser, tout seul sans Ed pour lui donner des directives d’étude.

À la place, son esprit erre et vagabonde. Ça n’est pas comme s’il rêvait : non, il ne s’évade pas dans le sommeil, il se perd juste dans ses souvenirs. S’ils deviennent trop cruels, personne ne viendra l’en sortir, il est seul dans son armure face à lui-même. Et il regrette, terriblement, l’époque où ils étaient enfants et pouvaient dormir en toute confiance, sûrs que leur maman veillait tendrement sur eux.


	3. Win-Ed-Al, La mélodie du métal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le métal peut être vivant aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La mélodie du métal  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Winry Rockbell, Edward et Alphonse Elric  
>  **Genre :** gen/vagues traces d’angst  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "sifflement" + "grincement" pour 31_jours (11 septembre '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 3 x 100

Un automail, même en parfait état et correctement huilé, grince toujours un peu. Le métal qui s’articule a sa voix propre. Cela, Winry le sait bien. Ceux qu’elle a construits elle-même, elle peut, rien qu’à les écouter bouger, juger de leur état d’usure. Si celui d’Ed couine trop, ses délicates articulations grinçant horriblement à son oreille attentive de mécanicienne, il écope d’un bon coup de clé à molette. Si seulement ça pouvait lui apprendre, à prendre un peu plus soin du travail qu’elle a amoureusement fourni. Laisser gripper une telle merveille, non mais !

L’armure qu’habite Al, c’est une enveloppe métallique ; lui aussi devrait prendre soin de ses articulations. Elle pourrait l’apprécier… si seulement, elle n’entendait que les sons normaux du métal.  
Mais ça n’est qu’une coque vide, sans rien dedans, ni chair humaine, ni rouages et pistons pour le faire bouger ; juste une réaction alchimique à laquelle Winry ne comprend rien. trop souvent, le sifflement du vent qui s’y engouffre vient les couvrir. Tout ce qu’elle entend, c’est la plainte d’un courant d’air qui vient pleurer dans sa grande carcasse vide.

Cela, elle ne pourra jamais le soigner elle-même. Qu’Ed préfère retrouver son corps d’origine, ça heurte sa fierté de mécanicienne, mais elle le comprend : les automails ne remplaceront jamais un membre perdu, rien ne vaut l’original. L’absence totale de corps humain d’Al le lui rappelle cruellement. Un automail pourra bouger à merveille, jamais une prothèse ne permettra à son porteur de ressentir ce qu’il touche.  
Tout ce qu’elle peut faire, c’est prendre suffisamment soin d’Ed pour qu’à son tour, il fasse tout son possible pour rendre son corps à Al.


	4. Ed/Win, En cadeau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour lui faire plaisir...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Cadeau !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell  
>  **Genre :** humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Note :** basé sur le gaiden _Simple People_   
> **Prompt :** « c'est pour toi » d'après 31_jours (25 décembre '06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Cette histoire a pris des proportions inimaginables pour son point de départ ; ça dépasse Ed :  
Des boucles d’oreille… ça n’engage à rien, des boucles d’oreille ? des petites pierres ou des anneaux tout simples. C’est joli, décoratif. Ça plaît à toutes les filles. C’est une attention délicate, non ? délicate mais pas _si_ importante que ça. Normalement.

Alors pourquoi Winry s’en émeut-elle autant, qu’elle veuille les porter absolument toutes, qu’elle rajoute chaque paire qu’ils lui offrent au lieu de simplement en changer ?  
Au temps pour lui : il ne comprendra décidément jamais les filles…


	5. Edward - Le prix de l'espoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ça n'est pas de gaîté ed cœur qu'Ed s'est mis à la botte de l'Armée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le prix à payer  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Edward et Alphonse Elric  
>  **Genre :** introspecteux/un peu angsteux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 1#31, « le prix de l’espoir » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 222

Le jeune Edward Elric a fait le tour des possibilités offertes devant lui. Il n’est pas idiot, il sait qu’il n’arrivera à rien seul. Aucun autre alchimiste ne l’aidera non plus. La seule ressource, ce connard de lieutenant-colonel a raison, c’est la recherche militaire.

Pour ramener sa mère, seul désir de son frère et lui-même, il a donné une jambe. Son frère y a perdu son corps.  
Pour garder l’âme de son frère dans ce monde, il a donné son bras.  
Inversement, pour récupérer le corps de son frère, il doit désormais vendre son âme. Il doit trahir une promesse faite à son maître, prostituer ses idéaux, bafouer son opinion personnelle.

Mais son frère est plus important que tout : si c’est son seul espoir de le revoir entier un jour, il le fera. Il ira s’engager et se mettre à la botte des militaires, il prendra le risque d’être un jour appelé à servir l’armée… quels que seront les ordres.

Alphonse Elric essaie de positiver : il suffira que tous les deux travaillent dur, et qu’ils se dépêchent de retrouver leurs corps, avant qu’il ne puisse arriver quoi que ce soit, et ça ne sera pas grave d’avoir dû en passer par là.  
Edward voudrait avoir sa confiance sereine…


	6. Ton vœu se réalisera-t-il ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "De l’ambition…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sauras-tu réaliser ton vœu ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Roy Mustang, Edward Elric  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 1#51, « ton vœu se réalisera-t-il ? » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 333

Ce qu’il y a de bien avec FullMetal, se dit Mustang, c’est qu’il doit lui faire des comptes-rendus de ses recherches, alors que lui-même n’a pas à se justifier des échecs du nabot auprès de qui que ce soit. Le gamin le fait tout seul chaque année quand revient la date des examens de routine. On pourrait dire qu’en gros, il en profite…  
Non, il ne fera pas la liste de tous les inconvénients que l’avoir sous ses ordres plus ou moins exacts lui apporte. Ça prendrait trop de temps et ça le mettrait de mauvaise humeur.  
Il attend de voir les résultats de ses recherches effrénées à travers tout le pays.

Les années s’enchaînent aux mois sans qu’il ait encore atteint son but. Mustang a entendu des rumeurs comme quoi, s’il ne présentait pas vite au moins une piste de recherche sérieuse, le jeune alchimiste risquait de perdre ses crédits. Mais ça n’a pas encore été officiellement avéré.  
De son côté, il continue à lui accorder une confiance relative. Que le gamin réussisse ou non, il ne sera surpris ni dans un cas ni dans l’autre.

Il a vu son potentiel à douze ans à peine ; il sait ce qu’il vaut. S’il trouve une direction valable à suivre, peut-être bien qu’il est capable de réaliser cette Pierre. Mais encore faut-il qu’il ait cette étincelle… c’est là que réside la question, pour Mustang : le garçon trouvera-t-il, à force de fouiller tout ce qu’il peut, à chercher un jour dans la bonne direction ? avant que les comités ne se lassent ?

L’avenir le dira, peut-être, à condition qu’on lui en laisse le temps.  
Et le temps étant de l’argent, il ne peut s’empêcher de lui lancer une pique, jouant celui qui ne croit pas le moins du monde à ses chances de réussite : « Alors, comptes-tu gaspiller les crédits de l’État encore longtemps en vaines recherches ? »


	7. Ed et Al - la moindre des choses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Refaire des murs ? Ben ça, quand on a dévasté la ville à se battre à grands coups d’alchimie, sûr, il faut réparer ensuite…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La moindre des choses  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt mangaverse  
>  **Personnages :** Edward et Alphonse Elric  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "repeindre les murs"  
> activité proposée par Plume_de_Plomb pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des paires de persos secrètes – ici Ed-et-Al (été ‘09)  
>  **Continuité :** n’importe quel moment où Ed a cassé son bras mécanique ; peut-être plutôt vers le début du manga, après l’arrivée des Xinois ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Une fois de plus, un combat urbain opposant l’Alchimiste d’Acier à un assaillant quelconque laisse la ville dévastée... et les Frères Elric aux prises avec les honnêtes citoyens demandant réparation.

« Vous, monsieur l’alchimiste. Vous avez complètement dégueulassé mon mur ! Des gnons ! De la poussière ! Des traces de sang !  
\- Ah, oui, désolé. Hum, patientez quelques minutes, je répare ce toit et je suis à vous. (Argh, que c’est embêtant de n’avoir qu’un seul bras dans ces circonstances...)  
\- Si seulement tu étais plus prudent, Grand Frère...  
\- Je fais ce que je peux, hein, quand je me bats contre des cinglés qui essaient de me tuer ! Et je suis déjà bien gentil de réparer les dégâts ensuite au lieu de me barrer sans rien dire.  
\- Gentil je ne sais pas : pour moi c’est la moindre des politesses, de réparer ce qu’on casse.  
\- Ouais, ouais... Hum. Al ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- On utilise quel cercle, déjà, pour travailler du plâtre ? »

Alphonse abandonne son propre travail de restauration pour fixer son aîné, interloqué. Aussi interloqué que peut l’exprimer une grosse armure...

« Ben quoi, proteste Edward : ça fait des années que je me passe de cercle pour transmuter, et que je me sers juste de mes mains ; ça arrive d’oublier, hein. »


	8. Ed et Pinako - acier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Regardez ça, ça se prend pour un homme et ça a peur des piqûres..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Acier chirurgical  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Edward Elric, Pinako Rockbell  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Rien de tel qu'un bout de métal pour vous terrifier un homme viril."  
> d'après Shono_Hime pour un Arbre à Drabbles> chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Rien de tel qu'un bout de métal pour vous terrifier un homme viril, à condition qu’il soit tout petit et bien pointu... (le métal, pas l’homme.)

Ed connaît bien le métal de ses automails, la douleur associée à la greffe et à la connexion des nerfs ; il a tristement pris l’habitude des coups de clé Allen vengeurs que Winry lui assène en punition quand il le casse.

Cependant, ce à quoi il ne s'habituera jamais... ce sont les piqûres. Or voilà qu’avant de changer ses membres, mamie Pinako se mêle de vouloir lui faire un rappel de vaccin !


	9. Ed, Al, Mason - récits d'aventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La nature sauvage, y'a que ça de vrai pour vous forger quelqu'un !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Souvenirs de Briggs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Edward et Alphonse Elric, Mason, Izumi Curtis  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Ben tu me feras trois pages sur les bienfaits de se retirer à la montagne pour s'entraîner. »"  
> pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet '09) ;  
> sur une idée de PresKunange"  
>  **Continuité :** tome 5 ; incompatible avec le 1er anime  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

"Les bienfaits de se retirer à la montagne pour s'entraîner", par Izumi Curtis – un témoignage poignant, basé sur l'époque où elle n'était pas encore Madame Curtis, femme au foyer, mais jeune fille fringante en mal d'apprentissage.  
Le terrain hostile, le froid, les bêtes sauvages, la quasi-absence de nourriture, les autochtones belliqueux... mais, « ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus forts ».

Ses récits passionnent son premier apprenti – et commis en boucherie – qui l'admire chaque fois un peu plus. En revanche, ses autres apprentis – petits alchimistes en herbe – tremblent tant et plus en entendant à quel enfer ils ont échappé.


	10. Ed et Winry - l'épreuve du froid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qui arrive au nord...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À toute épreuve  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Winry Rockbell, plus les mécaniciens de Briggs et Ed qui font de la figuration  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish avec une pointe de slapstick  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « incassable » + contrainte accessoire "elle" pour 31_jours (o2 décembre ’09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** à situer du côté du tome 18 / épisode 35 (nouvelle série) – non compatible avec la première série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

Avec la vie qu’il mène et après sa récente rencontre avec la Reine des Neiges, on pourrait penser que plus rien n’effraie Ed en matière de femmes. De fait, il a tristement l’habitude de voir Winry tempêter et cracher virtuellement des flammes quand il a à se faire réparer...

« Tu es allé te balader dans le blizzard avec mon bel automail standard que j’ai eu tant de peine à adapter à tes turpitudes habituelles ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu as dans le crâne ? Et tu prétends connaître la chimie de base ! Mais enfin tout le monde sait que le froid affecte les métaux et les rend friables ! »

Hum, non, pourraient objecter plein de gens outre Ed : pas tout le monde. Les gens ci-présents oui, mais parce qu’ils ont l’habitude du froid et/ou des automails. Mais c’est un échantillon de personnes fortement biaisé ! Et que penser d’une mécanicienne qui fait entrer ses principes dans le crâne de ses clients si vide soit-il à grand coups de clé anglaise ?

« Euh, Miss, vous êtes sûre de ce que vous faites ?  
\- Mais je n’ai même pas encore commencé... Ah, _ça_ ? »

Bah... Ed comme Winry haussent les épaules : Le crâne, il l’a dûr, il l’a déjà prouvé. Ça ne sont pas quelques coups de plus qui le casseront. Et aussitôt après elle se fait tout sucre tout miel... pas pour lui mais pour monsieur et mademoiselle ses confrères :  
« Maintenant, montrez-moi donc vos installations, s’il vous plaît ? ... Waaaaah ! c’est magnifique ! Et donc, vos alliages anti-froid anti-casse ..? »

Winry roucoule, d’abord pour de faux pour cacher son embarras et sa colère à n’avoir pas pu prévoir à l’avance ce qu’il faudrait pour Ed, et très rapidement pour de vrai, de plaisir réel à découvrir sur le terrain de nouvelles techniques dont elle ne connaissait jusque là que la théorie. Peu importe combien de fois ce corniaud d’Ed devra lui casser ses belles mécaniques, son enthousiasme à lui fournir les meilleures pièces, lui, restera indéboulonnable !


	11. Al vs Pride - Ce que l’on est dans le noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al n'a plus peur du noir depuis longtemps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce que l’on est dans le noir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Alphonse Elric et Pride  
>  **Genre :** _shut up Hannibal_  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Al et Selim, « obscurité »  
>  pour PresKunange"> (Noël ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 22  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

L’obscurité s’est refermée sur eux, effaçant la notion de temps. De loin en loin, l’homoncule privé de ses armes lance des piques verbales, espérant encore faire craquer son adversaire.  
« Tu devrais être en train de paniquer. Les êtres humains ont peur du noir. Ils y sont sans défense.  
\- Ah ? désolé. »

Ça ne prend pas sur Al, malgré les tentatives de Pride pour le miner :  
« Tu n’as pas peur. Tu n’es peut-être donc même plus humain, si tu n’es pas capable de te rendre compte de ta situation.

\- Je m’en rends très bien compte. Je sais où nous sommes et pour combien de temps. C’est vrai, mon corps n’est pas humain : je n’ai donc pas à avoir peur de mourir de faim, de soif ou de froid ici en attendant que le danger - y compris celui que tu représentes - soit passé. Mais tu sais, ça fait maintenant près de cinq années que je l’habite, ce corps : j’ai eu le temps de m’y habituer. J’avais peur de l’obscurité, au début, parce qu’elle me cachait mon frère endormi, aux moments où il ne pouvait plus m’assurer qu’il était toujours en vie. Mais j’ai appris à lui faire confiance, à attendre, et aussi à développer une autre perception. Comme le font les aveugles, peut-être, qui n’en sont pas moins humains !  
» C’est _toi_ qui sans défense, dans l’obscurité totale. Je n’ai donc aucune raison d’avoir peur, moi. »


	12. Ed & Al - Tenir ses cheveux attachés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les risques que présentent les cheveux longs ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De l’importance de tenir ses cheveux attachés  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Edward et Alphonse Elric  
>  **Genre :** gen/crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Ed, « Problème capillaire »  
>  pour Piwi-chan"> sur kyrielle_100"> (mars ‘10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

De l’autre côté du mur, les bruits de pas rythmés signalaient à Al qu’Ed était enfin non seulement levé, mais commençait sa journée en pratiquant un kata enseigné par Izumi. Lui-même en ferait bien autant, mais cela dérangerait les autres clients de l’hôtel. Il devait se contentait de suivre le rythme et repasser mentalement l’enchaînement.  
Tout à coup, Ed manqua un geste et chut lourdement.

« Aaaaaaïe ! »  
Alerté par le hurlement, Al accourut dans la chambre d’Ed. Son frère se tenait l’épaule en grimaçant et en pestant tant et plus, souffrant visiblement.  
« Que se passe-t-il ? un nerf s’est coincé dans ton automail ?  
\- Non. Mes cheveux !  
\- Tes cheveux ?  
\- Coincés dans la jointure de mon épaule !  
La main qui serrait frénétiquement l’épaule tentait effectivement de protéger des mouvements une mèche folle échappée de la tresse à demi défaite.

« Mais _comment_ as-tu fait ça ?  
\- J’en sais rien !  
\- Tu fais toujours de trop grands moulinets, Izumi-sensei te le disait toujours. Un jour tu te déboîteras l’épaule…  
\- Si seulement ! l’automail déboîté au moins on peut le remettre en place. Aïe !  
\- Ah oui. Hum. Pour tes cheveux, je crois qu’il va falloir les couper…  
\- Oh non !  
\- Tu vois une autre solution ? on n’a pas de mécanicien sous la main et appeler Winry pour un problème de cheveux coincés…  
\- Elle me tondrait complètement…  
\- J’en ai peur.  
\- Argh. »


	13. Ed/Win/Al - Rêves d'enfants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tous les trois ensemble ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des rêves d’enfants  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell/Alphonse Elric  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Edward/Alphonse/Winry, « Voiture »  
>  pour Luhnatique"> sur kyrielle_100"> (mars ‘10)  
>  **Avertissement :** ménage à trois plutôt hétéro, mais tendant vers le bisexuel avec inceste – comment voulez-vous ne pas dépasser PG-13 avec une telle prémisse ! moi quand on me met un slash entre deux noms je prends ça comme couple romantique, pas en gen, hein…  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Dans un futur où tout ira bien, Edward et Alphonse récupèreront leurs corps, et seront des alchimistes renommés, et auront tout ce qu’ils veulent. Ils épouseront tous les deux Winry puisqu’elle les aime tous les deux et que les deux frères ne pourraient pas vivre l’un sans l’autre.

Mais comme ils ont pris goût à la liberté pendant leurs longues années d’errance ils ne fixeront pas à Riesenburg, ils continueront à parcourir le pays et même le monde entier, et plus en train désormais : non, ils seront assez riches pour s’offrir leur propre elric-mobile pour aller où ils voudront quand ils voudront et apporter leur alchimie à tous ceux qui en auront besoin, et puis tiens, ils emmèneront même Winry avec eux parce qu’elle ne veut plus qu’ils la quittent et il faudra quelqu’un pour veiller sur l’état de la voiture et parce qu’elle veut pouvoir équiper en automail aussi tous ceux qui en auront besoin. Et comme ça ils vivront à trois heureux un éternel voyage de noces.

Ainsi rêvent-ils parfois, des rêves insensés d’enfants, un conte de fée pour graines de savants fous, eux qui ont dû devenir adultes trop vite.


	14. Winry & Ed - S'il manque un clou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver à un automail auquel il manque une vis ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _For want of a nail…_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt manga  
>  **Personnages :** Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « j’ai oublié » d’après Nelja">  
> pour la case n°15 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait Winry (été ’10)   
> **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : c’était, je ne sais plus, du côté du tome 8 peut-être ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

_J’ai oublié une vis. J’ai oublié une vis. J’ai oublié une vis..._

Il n’y a rien de superflu dans un automail Rockbell. Chaque pièce a son importance. Sur n’importe quel autre client, l’absence de cette vis aurait quand même pu passer inaperçue, tant qu’il n’aurait pas fait trop de mouvements violents. Mais comme c’est d’Ed qu’il s’agissait... 

Fatalement, son bras allait casser tôt ou tard, Winry le savait à l’avance. Sa réputation de mécanicienne serait ruinée, et, plus important, avec la vie dangereuse qu’il menait, Ed risquait sans doute gros…

Winry imaginait déjà le pire et passait ses journées à regarder le téléphone en coin, attendant avec angoisse qu’il sonne pour lui annoncer une catastrophe. Si seulement Ed lui parlait un peu plus et lui avait dit où il partait, si elle savait à quel numéro le joindre pour s’excuser et le prévenir avant qu’il ne soit trop tard !


	15. Hohenheim, Ed, Al - La plus grande aventure !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deux fiers aventuriers en culottes courtes se lancent à l'assaut...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La plus grande aventure !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** la famille Elric  
>  **Genre :** gen/choupi  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompts :** « Décidément, Thorin ne comprendrait jamais la façon de penser de cet excité de compagnon gnome. »  
> d’après Sideroflaque  
> \+ Souhait : « _un ptit FMA - Hohenheim (ou plus hein, ca va aussi) - fier de ses petits_ »  
>  sur un Sapin-à-Drabbles (17 décembre ’10-17 janvier ’11)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : quand Ed et Al étaient petits  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Deux compagnons, gnomes en culottes courtes, traversaient ensemble une zone dangereuse. En bons équipiers, ils se préoccupaient constamment l’un de l’autre, à s’assurer que tous deux atteindraient leur but sans encombre et surtout ensemble. Et pour de si petits aventuriers, ça n’était pas une mince affaire ! tant de dangers les guettaient. Les pièges dans le plancher. Le gardien du sanctuaire. La déception peut-être après cette épopée ?

Non ! Ils réussirent !

Et ne surent jamais que leur exploit avait un témoin :  
« Trisha, tes fils ont accompli avec grand succès un raid meurtrier sur la boîte à cookies… »


	16. Ed, Win, Al - De l’histoire naturelle et surnaturelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On appelle ça "monstres" marins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De l’histoire naturelle et surnaturelle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt manga  
>  **Personnages :** petits Edward, Alphonse et Winry  
>  **Genre :** gen/flippant à l'échelle des enfants  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes :** "cétacé" + contrainte accessoire "horreur" sur 31_jours">  
>  **Prompt :** FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Amestris est un pays enclavé : rares sont ses habitants qui ont vu la mer. En tout cas, les enfants de Riesenburg encerclés par leurs montagnes n’en connaissent rien, que par les livres et leur imagination.

La description d’une « baleine » dans un roman plonge Ed, Al et Winry dans des abîmes de perplexité. Les encyclopédies consultées n’arrangent rien.   
Plus grosse qu’une maison, avec une peau forcément cuirassée pour résister à la pression de l’eau, de grandes-grandes dents sur une bouche immeeeense et capable de respirer l’air ?  
...Donc de quitter la mer et venir rôder la nuit autour de leurs cauchemars...


	17. Alphonse - En creux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un secret éventé...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** En creux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** Alphonse Elric  
>  **Genre :** de gen à angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** défi "Vide" mf_100_mots" >  
>  **Prompt :** FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

C’est un secret de polichinelle, cette immense armure antique complètement vide. Tout le monde ou presque le sait.   
Ça attire tellement l’attention, surtout qu’il se fourre toujours dans des situations tellement improbables ; la vérité sur le corps d’Alphonse Elric transpire vite.

Heureusement, c’est tellement incroyable – et les enjeux derrières tellement dangereux – que personne ne le répète. Ceux qui ne l’ont pas vu de leurs yeux n’y croiraient pas, et ceux qui savent, à moins d’être très directement impliqués dans de sombres histoires d’alchimie eux-mêmes, aiment autant faire comme si tout était très normal.   
Allez circulez y’a rien à voir...


	18. Ed et Pinako - Les imposibles des adultes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une force hors du commun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les enfants ont tendance à se moquer des impossibles des adultes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Edward Elric, Pinako Rockbell  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Ça devait être insurmontable !" d’après Mnebulin   
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez (28 sept.-4 oct. ‘11)  
> (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Continuité :** pré-série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ça devait être insurmontable, comme situation, croyait Pinako et pourtant...

Oh, elle a toujours su qu’Ed, malgré son jeune âge et sa petite taille, faisait preuve d’une vitalité hors du commun : c’est elle qui l’a mis au monde, crevette prématurée, et elle l’a vu grandir. C’est elle encore qui l’a soigné après sa double amputation.

L’opération de greffe en soi, c’est douloureux et épuisant mais ça passe encore. Non, là où elle s’étonne c’est sur la rééducation derrière... Le programme accéléré auquel il s’astreint était en théorie impossible. Mais les enfants, justement, ont tendance à se moquer des impossibles des adultes.


	19. Ed-Win-Al - Papa, maman, et...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des jeux d'enfants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Playing house_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Ed - Winry - Al (enfants)  
>  **Genre :** choupi  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Du haut de ses six ans, [il] se le jure." d’après Alaiya666   
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Continuité :** quand ils étaient petits  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Du haut de ses six ans, Ed se le jure : un jour, il épousera Winry. Maman vient de lui dire qu’il ne pourrait pas se marier avec elle parce qu’elle attendait le retour de Papa (vilain Papa ! Et Ed qui espérait qu’il revienne !) alors à la place, la petite voisine est un très bon deuxième choix.

Puisqu’ils jouent déjà à la dinette ensemble dans le rôle des parents avec Al et Den comme enfants...

Tout marchait bien jusqu’à ce qu’Al décide que non, il n’était pas tellement plus petit et lui aussi voulait jouer au papa !


	20. Ed et Al - Des rêves détruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est quoi cette manie de tout détruire derrière soi !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des rêves et des lieux détruits  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, un savant fou  
>  **Genre :** gen?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Oh et puis, crevez donc !", grommela la voix comme le donjon commençait à s’effondrer."  
> d’après Drakys sur un Arbre à Drabbles   
> (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** TWT ; s’inspire un peu de l’ouverture de CoS ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le donjon commençait à s’effondrer, à l’instar du rêve brisé d’un alchimiste fou.

\- Mais c’est pas vrai, beugla Ed en s’enfuyant à toutes jambes alors qu’Al traînait de force l’autre dément vers l’extérieur : qu’est-ce qu’ils ont tous avec cette obsession de l’auto-destruction ?

\- Oh, comme si nous étions bien placés pour critiquer.

\- De quoi ?

\- Nous avons quand même mis le feu à la maison...

\- Pour nous forcer à aller de l’avant et réussir ! Pas pour enterrer un échec !

\- Oui, oui, mais parle moins et cours plus vite si tu ne veux pas être enterré dans celui-là, d’accord ?


	21. Ed et Al - Une faille dans le plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une nouvelle théorie pour faire marcher le monde... et ses futures limites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une faille dans la théorie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Edward et Alphonse Elric  
>  **Genre :** gen   
> **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Monde cruel! » »  
> d’après Sakoni sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre ‘11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-series  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Monde cruel que celui des alchimistes se tenant très strictement au principe de l’Échange Équivalent : si tout doit se payer au juste prix, que peut-on donner ? Pas grand’ chose, ou des sentiments négatifs quand un besoin se voit dénié faute de réciprocité immédiate.  
Même sans l’utiliser pour nuire directement comme avec ces histoires de Pierre Philosophale, l’alchimie a fait souffrir bien du monde et les Frères Elric jurent de changer cela en amorçant un nouveau courant de pensée, l’Échange Plus.

Encore idéalistes, ils ne voient pas les possibles perversions de ce système, l’inflation, l’endettement…


	22. Ed, Al, Vérité - Changer les règles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils ont toujours joué selon les règles, mais peut-être ne les avaient-ils pas bien comprises jusqu'ici.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** S’ils changent les règles du jeu…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Edward, la Vérité, Alphonse  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ce n’est pas ce que Heishi voulait dire, mais un coup d’œil à Sasaki lui assure que celui-ci a compris. »  
> d’après Sakoni sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre ‘11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : dernier chapitre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Celui-ci a compris ! se réjouit La Vérité et son sourire ravi fait courir des frissons dans le dos d’Ed. Mais il n’a pas le temps de regretter sa décision s’il veut sauver Al ou de s’interroger sur quel genre d’entité peut ainsi applaudir un adversaire de l’avoir battue.

L’alchimie était toute sa vie, et qu’on le félicite d’y renoncer ne lui dit rien qui vaille. La Vérité rendra-t-elle les choses plus difficiles à ses successeurs, désormais ?  
Il se le promet : après avoir serré Al dans les bras, par sécurité, il l’encouragera à aller étudier la version étrangère.


	23. Al, Gerso, Zampano - Persévérance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphonse répand la confiance autour de lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Persévérance  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Alphonse Elric, Gerso, Zanpano  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Si ça te tient à cœur, n’abandonne pas. » »  
> d’après Sakoni sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre '11)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post-manga  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- N’abandonne pas si facilement, je suis sûr que nous touchons au but, répète Alphonse à longueur de journée à ses élèves/collaborateurs. Gerso et Zanpano sont déterminés à se débarrasser des parties animales qu’on leur a greffées et retrouver leurs corps d’origine, mais souvent, ils ont l’impression de tourner en rond, de n’aboutir nulle part, d’en revenir toujours au même problème sans solution viable.

Alphonse, passé par ce cycle de découragement avant eux, insiste pour toujours continuer. Bien sûr, ils pourraient faire comme Darius et Heinkel et simplement accepter leurs nouveaux corps. Mais n’ont-ils pas une promesse à tenir ?


	24. Ed & Winry - Cassé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faudra qu'elle lui fasse payer... le prix fort !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Cassé !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Winry Rockbell  & Edward Elric  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Complètement cassé » pour 31_jours > (o3 mai ’14)  
>  **Prompt :** 503 - EdWin Day  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Complètement cassé, le bel automail tout neuf. Pulvérisé : réduit en éclats si petits et si nombreux que la meilleure mécanicienne n’y reconnaîtrait plus rien.   
Winry l’avait conçu avec amour ; amour de la mécanique, du travail bien fait, et affection particulière pour Edward. (Même si elle jure qu’elle ne fait pas de favoritisme envers ses clients.)  
Et se brisent avec cet automail, son petit cœur de jeune fille, sa fierté professionnelle… et le compte en banque d’Edward. (Ah si l’Armée savait que les fonds du Programme National d’Alchimie financent aussi la recherche & développement des Automails Rockbell !)


	25. Edward - Un cercle noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'inspiration dans les endroits les plus improbables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Cercle noir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** Edward Elric  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « marc de café » qui a donné lieu à la découverte du mot _cafédomancie_   
>  lors des Nuits Drabbles de FrenchDrabble> (20-21 août ’11 ; 03h00)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Des semaines, des mois, des années à rechercher la Pierre Philosophale, aux quatre coins du pays et au fin fond des bibliothèques… Edward en a passé, de ces nuits blanches soutenues au café noir dont il émergeait avec des idées brumeuses. Qui semblaient géniales sur le moment mais se révélaient impossibles s’il y réfléchissait de nouveau après avoir rattrapé un peu de sommeil ou qu’Alphonse les révisait.

La plus bizarre qui ait été : la tasse retournée, avec les dégoulinures du marc, emprisonnées dans le cercle du rebord… donneront-elle naissance par hasard et par chance à une formule alchimique géniale ?


	26. Ed, Al, Win - Légèreté passée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simplement contempler les nuages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Légèreté passée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Winry Rockbell  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « nuages » + contrainte accessoire « relations non romantiques » pour (o3 octobre '14)  
>  **Prompt :** FMA Day!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Très loin au-dessus d’eux, poussés par le vent, des nuages légers changent de forme et filent, leur donnant le vertige. D’autant plus pour Ed, essoufflé par leur séance d’entraînement. Al, à qui son armure épargne cet inconfort, n’en s’en sent pas moins comme aspiré par le spectacle. Étalés sur le dos à même le sol, ils récupèrent.   
Tous deux se retrouvent pris dans le même souvenir : comment, quand ils étaient enfants, leurs jeux finissaient souvent ainsi, entre eux ou avec Winry, et ils les prolongeaient en cherchant dans les nuages des formes, familières ou fantastique. Cette légèreté leur manque…


	27. Win, Ed, Al - Le temps de l'innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils ne sont déjà plus des enfants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le temps de l’innocence  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Winry Rockbell, Ed et Al Elric  
>  **Genre :** plus amer que doux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ou peut-être qu’elle voulait simplement que rien ne change, qu’ils restent toujours tous les trois ensemble, enfants et insouciants. »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Qu’ils restent toujours tous les trois ensemble, enfants et insouciants, Winry n’a jamais eu le temps de formuler ce vœu. Du temps où ils étaient encore insouciants, de quoi se serait-elle préoccupée ? Ils parlaient de se marier, mais ils ne comprenaient pas encore ce que ça voudrait dire de grandir.

Et puis le malheur les a frappés tour à tour, elle d’abord, Ed et Al ensuite et tout d’un coup malgré leur jeune âge ils n’étaient plus des enfants.

Et maintenant, Winry en sait assez pour savoir qu’on ne revient jamais en arrière et qu’ils ne retrouveront jamais leur innocence.


	28. Al, Ed, Win - Toujours des tartes aux pommes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oui Winry c'est bien gentil mais...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Toujours des tartes aux pommes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Winry Rockbell, Edward et Alphonse Elric  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais est-ce que vous faites des tartes aux pommes ? »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Des tartes aux pommes… encore des tartes aux pommes… Chaque dîner important, chaque fête de famille chez les Elric-Rockbell voit revenir la tarte aux pommes de Winry, délicieuse évidemment. Elle en a appris la recette auprès de Madame Gracia elle-même à l’époque où elle rayonnait d’amour et de bonheur, et elle a eu tout le temps de s’y entraîner depuis pour la rendre absolument parfaite.

Comme elle sait que ça rend Ed et Al heureux, elle trouve n’importe quel prétexte pour en faire. C’est pour eux synonyme de joie. Mais petit à petit… ça devient ordinaire. Et ça les lasse…


	29. Ed & Winry - Toujours les mêmes vieux arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bouffe de la salade !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Toujours les mêmes vieux arguments…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Edward Elric et Winry Rockbell  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ça inclut même Harley qui croit drôle de proposer d’aller « bouffer de la salade ». »  
> sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. ’14 – o6 janv. ’15)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Bouffer de la salade c’est bon pour pour les lapins, ronchonne Ed. Ou les vaches. C’est pas de la nourriture, c’est la nourriture de la nourriture.

Il ressort toujours le même argument et quoi que Winry puisse expliquer, refuse de se laisser convaincre. Lui qui prétend pratiquer la science et la logique… Sa stupide fierté l’empêche d’admettre qu’il peut avoir tort. Ou de dire « oui, je comprends, mais je n’en aime pas le goût ou la texture ».

Exaspérée, Winry laisse tomber le plat.  
\- He bien ne te plains pas la prochaine fois que tu seras coincé aux toilettes.


End file.
